What's In A Name?
by noomma
Summary: Now what to name Ryoma and Sakuno's baby? A little surprise about Inui and Tezuka think clean. RyoSaku and a crack couple. Maybe oneshot


**Author's notes:** This came as a result of me not wanting to work and me being bothered by this running and screaming around my head. This is what you get when you read too many RyoSaku marriage and baby fics. sigh And please don't mind my crack pairing there- for some reason, I find them…cute.

**

* * *

Disclaimer: You know who owns it and it ain't me!****

* * *

Title: What's In A Name?**

* * *

Pausing for a second as they waited for the signals to indicate it was all right to cross the street, Ryoma looked at his wife through narrowed eyes as he held her hand. "No."

"Why not?" his wife demanded as she gave him a small frown. She gave a small puff of air as Ryoma pulled her to cross the street faster. "I think it'd be a wonderful name for the baby."

"It's not a good name," Ryoma scowled as he held the door to Kawamura Sushi. "We're here."

Sakuno paused at the door way before she looked at her husband then snorted. "I like it better than the names you want this baby to have."

Ryoma frowned then demanded, "What's wrong with my name?"

"Oh, how would you like me to answer that?" called out a voice. Ryoma and Sakuno looked up to see their old sempai, Momoshiro Takeshi grinning at them. "If you want my opinion, Echizen-"

"Not really," Ryoma said with a good frown as his wife rolled her eyes.

"Ryoma, be nice," Sakuno chided as she smiled brightly at Momo-senpai. "And I would love to hear your opinion on his choice of names."

"Nya? You're planning names for the baby already?" Kikumaru Eiji exclaimed excitedly as he popped out from behind Momo. "You can name your baby after me- Eiji! Mine is a great name!"

"Eiji! You shouldn't pressure them like that," Oishi scolded as he made room for Sakuno-chan and Ryoma to sit at the table filled with the past Seigaku regulars. "Though I must admit, I've always been partial to the names Miyuki and Chiyo for girls and Kenzo for a boy."

"Nya! Such old names!" Eiji cried out. "I like the name Eikichi for a boy or a girl!"

"Yeah, but I think Takeshi is a better name!" Momosaid as he puffed his chest up. He swung an arm over Echizen's shoulders. "You'd want to name my godchild after me, right?"

"Only if he wants to burden his kid with the stigmata of stupidity," Kaidoh snorted.

Momo's eyebrow twitched as he glared at his junior high school rival. "What was that- KAOROU-CHAN?"

"Maa, maa, it's not good for you to be fighting like this in front of Sakuno-chan. It might affect the baby," Fuji said with a smile as he opened his eyes. "And we wouldn't want that, neh, Tezuka?"

"Hn," Tezuka was all he said before he sipped his tea. His eyes reflected no amusement as he watched the color drain from Momo's and Kaidoh's faces when the tensai gave them his full attention.

"Heh, heh, right, Fuji-senpai," Momo chuckled nervously as he sat down next to Echizen.

"Fssh," Kaidoh simply hissed as he sat at the otherside of the table.

"Mada mada dane, Momo-senpai," Ryoma muttered as he brought his arm around Sakuno's waist.

"Ano, is Tomo-chan coming?" Sakuno asked as she looked at the former buchou.

Tezuka's eyes softened slightly as he looked at Sakuno. "She should be here any minute- Inui is picking her up along with Kawamura."

"Anata! Sakuno! We're here!" called out a loud voice. Everyone in the restaurant turned to look at the exuberant pixie as she bounded towards her friend and gave her a cautious yet fierce hug. "Hi, Sakuno! Senpai-tachi! Ryoma-sama!" She bent down towards Sakuno's still flat tummy. "Hi, Chibi-chan! It's Auntie Tomo here! I hope that you're being good to your mommy!"

Tezuka pulled his fiancée away from Sakuno. "You really shouldn't yell at the baby like that."

"Why? The baby has to get used to her Auntie Tomo and now is the best time for her to get used to my voice even if she is only eight weeks in Sakuno," Tomoka protested logically. She looked up at her friend. "Are you still feeling tired? Morning sickness?"

"Just a little but I'm doing better," Sakuno admitted with a light blush. She smiled as Tomo-chan settled to sit next to her fiancé comfortably. "How are you doing? The wedding plans-?"

"Are all pretty much done to my wishes with the help of Inui-senpai's precise calculations and priceless influence," Tomoka smiled innocently as she slid a glance at her fiancé. "Your Aunt Setsuko and my Uncle Hikaru will now back off their expectations about our wedding, along with our parents."

Tezuka blinked. "Do I want to know how?"

"Ano, let's just say that all sides have a healthy respect for Inui's Special Elixir for Family Health and Profound Harmony," Kawamura said dryly as he looked at Inui who sat down beside him.

The man's glasses gleamed as he smiled. "You must admit, after one sip, everyone was energized and had reached profound harmony."

Everyone had a huge sweat drop on their forehead as Fuji smiled. "Maa, that sounds like a wonderfully delicious drink. Do you use it on all your clients' families?"

"Only the families that need it most," Inui said blandly.

Oishi shook his head in amazement. "Only you would moonlight as an actuary to work as a wedding coordinator."

"Being an actuary merely supports my calling as a wedding coordinator," Inui shrugged nonchalantly. "And my elixirs merely help promote family health and harmony." He smiled. "Just like it helped promote health and endurance during our time at Seigaku."

"As long as it got everyone to stop arguing with each other, I'm happy," Tomoka said cheerfully. "So what were you guys talking about while I wasn't here?"

"Just some baby names, nya," Eiji said as he looked at Tezuka and Tomoka curiously. "So what are you going to call your baby when you have one?"

"Something with the family name 'Kuni' in front of it if it's a boy," Tomoka said with a dreamy smile. "And if it's a girl- I like 'Mitsui' and he likes 'Shiori' for some reason." She looked at Sakuno. "So what do you want to name the baby?"

Ryoma snorted. "Her grandmother wants to name the baby either Kambei or Issac for a boy or Rene if it's a girl." He nodded at their silence. "And yes, she wants to name the kid after Kambei Mori, Issac Newton and Rene Decartes."

"Sensei really is a math teacher," Eiji said as he shook his head. He looked at Sakuno. "So what do you want to name the baby?"

"She really wants to name the kid Rolland or Elysee," Ryoma said as his cheeks turned slightly red.

Momo frowned. "In honor of your win of the French Open two months ago?"

"Not really," Ryoma said as he glared at Momo fiercely.

"Then why those names?" Momo demanded just as fiercely.

"Fssh, baka," Kaidoh hissed as his cheeks turned a fiery red.

"What's so baka about that?" Momo demanded fiercely.

"Now, now, let's not argue in front of the baby," said a red-faced Kawamura as he looked at the two combatants. He looked at Echizen. "So what do you want to name the kid?"

Sakuno had a militant look in her eye. "For a girl, he wants to name her Karu and for a boy, he wants Tonpa."

Everyone looked at her blankly then at her husband. Fuji blinked as he looked at Echizen. "Why in the world do you want to name your daughter after your cat?"

"Nya! Forget that Fuji, I want to know why Ochibi wants to name his son after Tonpa Shenrab!" Eiji exclaimed.

"There really is such a name?" Sakuno cried out as she stared at the cat-like senpai.

"He's the founder of the Bon tradition of Tibetian Bhuddism," Eiji explained. At everyone's blank looks, he bristled. "What? I can't know stuff like this?"

Inui pushed up his glasses. "So what paper was it for? Religions of the Eastern World or Buddhist Studies?"

After a second of struggling with himself, Eiji blushed slightly. "The class was Buddhism in Modern Times, actually."

"Anyway, I absolutely refuse to have my son to have that name," Sakuno said as she frowned at her husband.

Ryoma bristled. "Why? It's a perfectly good name- especially now after finding out it's the name of a Buddhist monk."

Sakuno's eyebrow twitched. "You know perfectly why I object to that name."

Ryoma was about to argue when Tezuka cleared his voice. "I agree with Sakuno- you should not name your daughter after your cat." He then frowned. "And you should especially not name your son after your favorite drink."

**

* * *

Author's various notes based upon appearance:**

**Eiji's choice:**

Eikichi: name meaning 'lucky' (according to some Internet sources). Note: It's the name of

Kuwabara's cat in Yuyu Hakusho and the given name of Onizuka in GTO.

**Tezuka's choice:**

Shiori: name meaning 'a poem' or 'to weave' (according to some Internet sources)

**Ryuzaki-sensei's choice:**

Kambei Mori: developed arithmetical methods for the Japanese abacus (soroban)

Issac Newton: mathematician, scientist (Do I really need to explain him?)

Rene Decartes: "Father of Modern Mathematics" among other things

**Sakuno's choice:**

Rolland: as in Rolland Garros where the French Open takes place

Elysee: as in Champs-Elysees the "most beautiful avenue in the world"

As to why Sakuno wants to name her baby these, well, I leave it up to your imaginations.

**Ryoma's choice:**

Tonpa Shenrab: founder of the Bon tradition of Tibetian Bhuddism

And now to get back to work…


End file.
